Love on the (Battle)field
by Ariek1997
Summary: Axel and Roxas have been best friends for a long time, but Axel wants to be more than that. Is it possible Roxas feels the same way? Yaoi


Author's Note: Hello again! This is my second fanfiction, and I don't think I've gotten much better, but I hope you enjoy this fanfic anyway! I forgot to put disclaimers in my last fanfic, so I'm doing it now.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor am I making any money from writing this. The only thing that belongs to me is the story idea.

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Nothing major, but if it bothers you, don't read it.

Love on the (Battle)field

It was a warm day. The sun was shining, and there was a gentle breeze. The only sound that disturbed the serenity of the day was the sound of multiple pair of feet pattering across the gravel of the track at Twilight Town High School. The boys' gym class was running laps around the track that surrounded the football field. Axel jogged at a comfortable pace, while Roxas did his best to keep up. Axel and Roxas had been friends for a long time, but recently, Axel realized that he wanted more than friendship with the blonde. He never said anything, because he knew that Roxas didn't feel the same way about him, and he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"What's the matter, Rox?" Axel grinned evilly. "Havin' a hard time, there?"

"I hate," Roxas paused to get a lungful of fresh air, "Phys ed!"

"Aw, c'mon Roxy, it's not that bad! You almost did half a lap this time without getting tired," Axel teased. Roxas glared at his best friend.

"Just because _you _have the stamina of a cheetah, doesn't mean everyone else does!" Roxas growled. "And don't call me Roxy," he added. "Are we almost done?" He panted.

"_Tweet!"_

Letting the whistle fall from his mouth, the gym coach yelled, "all right, ladies, bring it in!" The boys jogged toward the centre of the field, Roxas falling slightly behind due to his exhaustion.

"Now that you pansies are all warmed up, it's time to play a real game!" Roxas sighed, he knew what that meant.

"Football..." He muttered.

"Football!" The coach echoed, not having heard Roxas.

"Knew it." Roxas grumbled.

"What's that, Blondie?!"

"Nothing, Sir!" The coach always enjoyed making Roxas miserable, or at least, it seemed that way to Roxas.

"Demyx! Zexion! Team captains!" The coach ordered.

Demyx grinned. "I pick Axel!"

"I'll take Riku!" Zexion announced.

"Sora!"

"Roxas!"

The team picking went on this way, until all the boys were divvied up.

"Okay girls, _hike!"_ The coach yelled, and just like that, the field became chaotic.

Demyx hiked the ball to Axel, and he was off. He sprinted down the field, ducking in nimbly between the players that tried to tackle him. As he turned to gloat at Zexion, whom he had just sent running full force into Riku as he dodged out of the way, he ran straight into Roxas, knocking him over and landing on top of him.

_"Axel!"_ Roxas screamed, "get off me!" To Axel's great surprise, there was a light blush dusting Roxas' cheeks. "_Is it possible he likes me back?_" Axel wondered. Despite Roxas' command, Axel couldn't help but tease him just a little more.

"Are you sure you want me to get off?" He smirked. He watched in amazement as Roxas' cheeks became redder.

"Yes, you big oaf; get off!" He shrieked, accentuating his point with a shove to Axel's shoulders. Axel, doing his best not to think about how cute Roxas was when he was flustered, climbed off Roxas and helped him up. The game resumed.

Afterwards, in the locker room, the boys on Demyx's team were laughing and cheering; they had won, as usual. Axel snuck up behind Roxas, and surprised Roxas by whispering in his ear, " you like me, don't you?" Roxas yelped and dropped the can of Axe spray he was holding.

"Wh- what are you talking about?! Where did you get a crazy idea like that?!" Despite his attempts at denying, Roxas began to blush again.

"_Awww,"_ Axel thought. "_No! Focus!"_ He mentally smacked himself for being so easily distracted by the petite blonde's cute expressions. "It's okay, Rox," Axel stated. "I like you too." Roxas spun around to face him and gaped as if Axel had just said, _"I'm married to a chimpanzee."_

_ "_You- you do?" Roxas clarified. Axel chuckled at Roxas' stunned expression.

"Yes, silly, I do." Axel grinned and decided to test his luck. He placed a small kiss on Roxas' cheek. Roxas blushed, but he didn't move away.

He turned instead, to Axel, and asked, "so if I like you and you like me, and we both know it, what happens next?"

"Well," Axel began, taking Roxas in his arms, "I would imagine something like this." He leaned down to Roxas, and their lips connected for the first of what would be many perfect kisses between them, as a couple.

~o~

Well, that's it! I want to take the time to thank the reviewers of my last fanfic, I appreciate them taking the time to give me their opinions :) So thank you to **TheAnnoyingVoice** and **Axel 16** :D I appreciate any and all reviews, and I welcome constructive criticism, as it helps me better myself as a writer. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, I shall write more in the future :3


End file.
